Determined Battle! The White Dragon VS Cyber Style
by EHeroFlareNeos
Summary: Basically a duel between Zane and Kaiba that popped into my head. I hope you like it! One-Shot


**Determined Battle! The White Dragon VS Cyber Style!**

It was a peaceful day in Domino City, the sun casting itself on two duelists currently standing on top of the KaibaCorp building. Zane Truesdale and Seto Kaiba were both eager to duel each other, staring the other down. Zane was the first to speak. "So, I see you accepted my challenge, Kaiba."

"Of course, I never back down from a challenge. I hear you were the top student from my academy as well as a top-ranked Pro Duelist. That's quite intriguing."

"Indeed."

"Now, shall we get this over with?"

"I'm ready when you are."

At that, both duelists shuffled their decks by hand. "Heh, I can see you still wear the Duel Disk from Duel Academy."

"And your Duel Disk is still the same even after all these years."

After these observations were made, both of them had finished shuffling their Decks and had placed them in their Disks. Once both of them had drawn 5 cards, they both yelled "DUEL!"

**Zane (LP: 4000) VS Kaiba (LP: 4000)**

Kaiba drew a card from the top of his deck and said "I'll go first." He noticed he had a pretty good starting hand and decided to take full advantage of it. "First, I summon Vorse Raider in Attack Mode **(ATK 1900/LV 4)**!" Vorse Raider quickly materialized, ready to serve Kaiba. "Next, I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

"In that case, it's my turn." Zane drew a card to begin his turn. "To begin, I play Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode!" In an instant, a large metallic dragon materialized from the ground in front of Zane **(ATK 2100/LV 5)**.

"What? How were you able to summon a level 5 monster in one turn?"

"It's simple. If you control monsters, but I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon straight from my hand."

"That's handy."

"To continue my turn, I Normal Summon my Cyber Larva in Attack Mode **(ATK 400/LV 1)**. Next, I activate Different Dimension Capsule. With this card, I can take 1 card from my Deck and remove it from play. In 2 of my turns, it will be added to my hand."

"I think I know what card it is, and it won't make a difference."

"We'll see about that. Now, Cyber Dragon! Attack his Vorse Raider with Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon fired a blue stream of energy at Kaiba's Vorse Raider.

"Heh, when I said your Cyber Dragon was handy, I meant for something like this! Face Down Card, Reveal: Attack Guidance Armor!" A piece of armor suddenly appeared on Zane's Cyber Larva.

"I'm sure your card has a purpose?"

"Of course. Thanks to Attack Guidance Armor, your Cyber Dragon will now be forced to attack your Cyber Larva instead!" Cyber Dragon's Evolution Burst was about to hit Vorse Raider, but instead made a 180⁰ turn and struck Cyber Larva. As a result, Cyber Larva disappeared. **(Zane LP: 4000)** "How come your Life Points didn't go down?"

"When Cyber Larva is attacked, I take no Battle Damage this turn. And since it was destroyed, I can play another Cyber Larva straight from my Deck." Zane took out his Deck, pulled out a Cyber Larva, and placed it on his field **(ATK 400/LV 1)**. He then put his Deck back in his Duel Disk.

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. I play 1 card face-down to end my turn."

"My turn then!" Kaiba drew 1 card, making his hand size 4. "I activate Cost Down. By discarding 1 card, all the monsters in my hand get their levels reduced by 2."

"I'm well aware of what that card does."

"I'm sure, but did you know I would do this? I now tribute my Vorse Raider, so I can summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes quickly rose from the ground and flew next to Kaiba **(ATK 3000/LV 6)**.

"So that's a Blue-Eyes, huh?"

"Yes, and this card will be the one to end you."

"I doubt that."

"Really? Let's see you doubt this. Blue-Eyes, attack Cyber Dragon! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes fired a blue stream of lightning, which successfully destroyed Zane's Cyber Dragon. **(Zane LP: 3100)**

Zane didn't move an inch, while his black coat flapped in the wind generated from the impact.

Kaiba continued. "Now I end my turn. Cost Down's effect ends, so my monster's level goes back up." **(Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV 6 → 8)**

"My turn then." Zane's hand then contained 4 cards. "I set 1 card and end my turn." **(Different Dimension Capsule: 1 Turn)**

"That's it?"

"Were you expecting something more?"

"Of course I was. But I guess you wanted to lose faster, so I'll take my turn." Kaiba held 2 cards. "First, I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Kaiba now held 3 cards. "Next, I activate White Dragon Ritual. With this card, I send my Spear Dragon **(LV 4)** to the Graveyard in order to play my Paladin of White Dragon from my hand **(ATK 1900/LV 4)**. Now, I tribute my Paladin, so I can play this…" Kaiba searched his Deck for the monster he would summon and then put the Deck back in the Disk "…Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A second Blue-Eyes White Dragon suddenly appeared on his other side **(ATK 3000/LV 8)**.

"Two of them?" Zane's question went unanswered.

"Blue-Eyes! Attack with Burst Stream of Destruction!" The first Blue-Eyes Kaiba had summoned attacked Zane's Cyber Larva. While Cyber Larva was destroyed, Zane was unscathed. **(Zane LP: 3100)**

"Did you forget about my Cyber Larva's effect?"

"No, but I wanted to chip away at your defense."

"That seems like something you might do. Now I get to play another Cyber Larva from my Deck **(ATK 400/LV 1)**."

"And fortunately for you, the Blue-Eyes I just played can't attack this turn, so I'm gonna end it right there." It was evident that Kaiba had exhausted his hand.

"My turn then." Zane's Different Dimension Capsule rose up from the ground. "Now, my Capsule's time span has ended, which allows me to grab the card that was in it."

"Oh really? What was it?"

"This." Zane turned the card to reveal Cyber Dragon.

"I figured as much."

Zane placed the card in his hand, for a total of 5 cards. "Now, I activate Monster Reborn, which will allow me to bring the Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard back into play **(ATK 2100/LV 5)**." Cyber Dragon returned to its place in front of Zane. "Next, I activate Polymerization in order to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the two in my hand." Zane discarded his two Cyber Dragons and placed the one on his field into his Graveyard. The 3 dragons then swirled into a vortex. "Now, come forth: Cyber End Dragon!" A 3-headed mechanical dragon quickly materialized behind Zane **(ATK 4000/LV 10)**.

"I'm gonna guess that's your Trump card?"

"Yes, it's the most powerful monster in my Deck."

"Well then, I'm afraid that's the last you'll see of it."

"How so?"

"Face-Down Card, Reveal: Ring of Destruction! This card will destroy your Cyber End Dragon and cause us both to lose 4000 Life Points!" A metallic ring with grenades attached to it formed around Cyber End Dragon.

"Not so fast. Reverse Card open: Damage Polarizer!" The ring around Cyber End Dragon disappeared.

"What?"

"Damage Polarizer can stop the activation and effect of a card that inflicts damage this turn. After that card is destroyed by this effect, we both draw 1 card."

"Dammit." Both players drew 1 card. Kaiba held 1 card and Zane held 2.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack his Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Zane's Cyber End Dragon attacked one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons by firing blue energy streams from all 3 of its heads. The attack successfully connected and destroyed its target **(Kaiba LP: 3000)**

Kaiba felt a small pain as his dragon disappeared in front of him. Once the light dissipated, he felt enraged. "How dare you destroy one of my Blue-Eyes! You'll pay, Zane!"

"Well, you can do that on your next turn. I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Zane now held 3 cards. "Now I'll play 1 card face-down to end my turn."

"Fine, it's my turn then!" Kaiba drew his card. "I activate Card of Demise! With this card, I draw until I have 5 cards in my hand." Kaiba drew 4 cards from his Deck. "As a drawback, I have to discard my entire hand in 5 turns, but I think this duel will be over before then."

"I think so too."

"Heh, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue-Eyes that was destroyed earlier rose back up from the ground. "Now, I activate my own Polymerization in order to summon _my_ most powerful monster!" The 2 dragons on Kaiba's field and the 1 in his hand swirled into a vortex as Kaiba sent them to the Graveyard. He then held up the card he was going to play so that Zane could see. After a moment, he slapped the card onto his Duel Disk. "Now, come forth: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **(ATK 4500/LV 12)**!"

"So that's what it looks like."

"Well now you'll get to feel pain from up close! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Cyber End Dragon with Ultimate Burst!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked the target in front of it by firing 3 blue beams, one from each mouth. The attack was powerful enough to eviscerate Cyber End Dragon with ease. **(Zane LP: 2600)**

Zane still didn't flinch. "I see. That's a very powerful card."

"Did you doubt the power of this card?"

"Not at all."

"In that case, I end my turn."

"Then it's mine." Zane now held 3 cards in his hand. "Reverse Card open: Lost Pride! With this card, I discard 1 Spell in my hand, so that I can take 1 from your Graveyard. I pick your Card of Demise!"

"Fine." Kaiba grabbed the card once it ejected from his Graveyard and threw it perfectly toward Zane, who caught it with ease.

"Now, I activate your Card of Demise!" Zane drew 4 cards from his Deck. "However, since I played it, I lose 1000 Life Points." **(Zane LP: 1600)** Zane then threw the card back to Kaiba in the same way it was thrown to him, but this time it slid perfectly into the Graveyard slot of his Duel Disk.

"That wasn't smart."

"You'll see. Now I summon Cyber Valley in Attack Mode **(ATK 0/LV 1)**. This card has 3 special abilities. I choose to activate the 3rd."

"And what ability is that?"

"By removing it and 1 card in my hand from play, I get to put 1 card from my Graveyard on the top of my Deck." Zane grabbed 1 card from his Graveyard after it was ejected from its slot. He then placed it on top of his Deck. At this point, Cyber Valley disappeared from the field and Zane put it in his pocket. "Now I end my turn."

"Alright, my turn!" Kaiba drew 1 card, but he knew he didn't really need to use it. **(Card of Demise: 1 Turn Passed)** "Now, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy his remaining Cyber Larva with Ultimate Burst!" Cyber Larva disappeared, with no visible effect on Zane's Life Points. **(Zane LP: 1600)** "I know you didn't lose any Life Points, but at least I've taken out your last line of defense."

"Don't be hasty Kaiba. I don't need a last line of defense."

"We'll see about that. I play 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Zane drew the card he had gained from the effect of his Cyber Valley on the previous turn. **(Card of Demise: 1 Turn Passed)** "Now, I activate Monster Reborn! Come back, Cyber End Dragon!" Zane's Cyber End Dragon instantly returned to Zane's field, while he placed the card onto his Disk **(ATK 4000/LV 10)**. Next, I activate a card from my hand known as Limiter Removal! This will double the ATK of my Cyber End Dragon **(ATK 4000 → 8000)**!"

"That's a neat trick." Kaiba said this with unrelenting sarcasm.

"Now, Cyber End Dragon, attack his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Eternal Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon prepared to fire 3 blue energy streams at its target."

"Not so fast. Face-Down Card, Reveal: Enemy Controller!" A large video game controller appeared in front of Kaiba. "Now, with this card, I'll switch your Dragon to Defense Mode." At this, the appropriate buttons were automatically pressed on the controller in order to activate the effect. Cyber End Dragon obeyed the commands, as the cord was attached to its body.

"Dammit."

"Hah! Now you can't destroy me. That's too bad."

"Since my attack was stopped, I play 1 card face-down and end my turn." At this point, Cyber End Dragon exploded, since the effect of Limiter Removal would not allow it to stay on the field any longer.

"Good, it's my turn! Kaiba drew 1 card. **(Card of Demise: 2 Turns Passed)** "Now, I'll finish this. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Finish him off with Ultimate Burst!" Kaiba's dragon fired 3 beams of light at Zane in attempt to lower the rest of his Life Points.

"Reverse Card open: Call of The Haunted!"

"What?"

"I now get to bring back my Cyber End Dragon in Attack Mode **(ATK 4000/LV 10)**!"

"Heh, well, there's now a replay. So I'll continue my attack on your dragon!" Kaiba's dragon launched another attack.

"I was hoping you would do that. Reverse Card open: Final Fusion!"

"What does that do?"

"Since both of our Fusion Monsters are currently battling each other, we both take damage equal to the combined total ATK of both of them **(Total Damage: 9500)**."

"So we're ending this duel with a bang, right?"

"Yes. That's why I played my dragon in Attack Mode."

"Alright then. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack with Ultimate Burst!"

"Cyber End Dragon! Attack with Eternal Evolution Burst!"

Both attacks connected, creating a large explosion and an equally large flash of white light. In the end, the result of the duel was a DRAW.

**(Kaiba LP: 0)**

**(Zane LP: 0)**

Once the dust settled and the light adjusted, Kaiba and Zane stared at each other as the holograms of their cards gradually vanished. Zane was the first to speak. "That was actually a fun duel."

"Well, maybe, but I'm not finished with you."

"I could say the same for you, Kaiba."

"I challenge you to a rematch."

"I accept."

Both players shuffled their Decks and placed them in their Duel Disks. Once they drew 5 cards, they yelled "DUEL!"

As they continued to duel, they liked the fact that they had each found a worthy opponent, and thus wanted to battle each other to their heart's content.

* * *

This idea popped into my head one day and I decided to completely flesh it out. All in all, I think I did a pretty good job. And as afun fact, this fic was written in a single day and I almost wrote it completely on-the-fly.

Also, for their Decks, I used a combination of Zane's 3 Decks (Cyber Dragon, Underworld, and Manga) and also Kaiba's Movie Deck since it had a complete and streamlined deck listing.

And for this fic, the original intention is just them dueling, so there's no real backstory on why they are dueling each other, as I feel it would detract from the finished product. I hope you like it!

- EHeroFlareNeos


End file.
